


Defining Home

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Ren-Write [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Fluff, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reunions, Star Wars: Bloodline-compliant, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Home is wherever Poe might be.





	Defining Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Home
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Truthfully, he hadn’t expected to start calling Yavin IV home (that was Chandrila, technically, and Ben still couldn’t help but miss it in places) but now, Yavin was becoming something like a third home. (The second home, naturally, was the Milennium Falcon, whenever Ben boarded it)  
  
The fact that Poe was there, truthfully, helped. Even as Ben disembarked from his shuttle, he couldn’t help but look around, wondering and wondering where exactly Poe would be. Finally, he spotted him, a whole mess of black curls that gleamed in the sun, bright brown eyes and golden-bronze skin. Poe stood up from where he was deep in conversation with BB-8 before all but running to Ben.   
  
The look on Poe’s face — what had Ben done, truly, to warrant such amazement, like even his very presence was magic? They ran to each other before catching each other up on what exactly had happened since Ben left.   
  
Even as Ben walked with Poe back towards Poe’s house, BB-8 wheeling cheerfully behind them, Ben told him about going to Manaan, and actually seeing the ruins of the Star Map at the bottom of the ocean (the artifact it led to was long destroyed, but even so). “It’s so clear down there,” he said to Poe. “So clear and so beautiful. And the way the Star Map lights up the ocean...it’s a sight to see. And it’s really, really cold down there, but with an envirosuit it’s not really that bad...”  
  
They walked together, and Ben had to savor Poe’s look of envy and amazement. He supposed Poe couldn’t get too jealous, but he loved having Poe experience history and the Force through him. Maybe instead of a pilot he’d become a historian, he reflected, and almost laughed at the thought of him behind a desk deciphering texts.  
  
He probably wouldn’t be a very patient one. But for Poe, he’d do it. Home was wherever Poe would be, even if Poe didn’t quite realize how Ben felt.


End file.
